Vert contrebasse
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Ça n'a pas de sens, ça ne peut pas en avoir de toutes façons. Mais c'est un monologue parmi tant d'autres, avec ses flots de paroles tordues et de questions bancales.


Disclaimer: One Piece, pas à moi? Quelle idée saugrenue...

N/A: Ceci aurait du être publié pour le concours de Lisen-chan, et puis n'ayant pas atteint le nombre minimum de mots bah...Tant pis pour le concours. Il se peut que vous ne trouviez aucun sens à cet OS, et, c'est le but. Écrire après avoir relu Ionesco ne donne pas forcément des trucs très explicites. (oui, je me donne des excuses car personne ne peut interrompre mon monologue. Honhon, je suis machiavélique.)

* * *

**Vert contrebasse**

« -Tu vois, l'autre jour, je suçais un pote...

...C'est métaphorique, bien sûr. Sinon ça serait trop simple. C'est pas dans mes habitudes qu'on me comprenne du premier coup. Tu me connais, j'aime quand ça choque, j'aime quand ça torture, j'aime quand c'est...

Grandiose.

Ouais, c'est ça, j'aime quand c'est grandiose. Faut que ça pète. Dans tous les sens, comme un feu d'artifice, comme un kamikaze dans la foule.

Comme après un bon chili con carne.

J'vois pas pourquoi on s'emmerde à faire des belles phrases, pourquoi on rabote, pourquoi on polisse. Les mots, c'est agressif, corrosif, ça dévorerait le monde entier. Ils veulent les adoucir, être polis, courtois mais c'est les dénaturer. Leur nature, c'est la haine. Ils s'en rendent pas compte, mais ils vont les bouffer. Tout irait bien mieux sans, crois moi.

L'amour aussi, faudrait supprimer cette merde. J'parle pas de l'admiration, qu'est ce que je serais moi sans l'admiration que je voue à Luffy-sempai ? Il s'agit de l'amour _tout court_. Sans rien qui suit derrière. L'amour fou, l'amour tendre, l'amour désespéré, l'amour bouée-de-sauvetage. Mais l'amour, juste l'amour c'est effrayant. D'ailleurs, on _aime_ pas quelqu'un. On l'aime bien, on l'aime passionnément, un peu ou trop.

Ceux qui aiment, sont des fous dangereux.

...Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Son reflet avait le même air contrarié que lui. Alors Bartolomeo se dit qu'il était sûrement fâché qu'il se soit interrompu. Il était un peu fatigué son discours, il y croyait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que chaque syllabe l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Et il devait être fait d'hélium, car il se sentait quitter terre.

Il porta la main à ses lèvres, tirant un peu plus sur son joint. La gorge un peu sèche, il avala sa salive et s'assit par terre. Il se pencha, formant un pli sur son ventre, pour ramener ses jambes près de lui.

« -Parfois...

J'ai peur. »

Il souffla longuement, et ferma les yeux.

« -Parfois...

Je pleure. »

Les rouvrit brusquement, étira ses lèvres d'un bout à l'autre de son visage.

« -Et puis l'instant d'après, je vis. C'est magique, tu crois pas ? »

Passa le doigt sur les semelles lisses de ses chaussures.

« -C'est laid aussi.

...Ouais, vivre c'est moche. Les mots c'est mauvais. Aimer c'est dangereux. Alors qu'est ce qui reste ?

Y reste à oublier.

Oublier ce qu'on a vécu, ce qu'on a dit, ce qu'on nous a dit, ce qu'on a aimé, ce qui nous a aimé. Devenir creux, que le vent qui s'engouffre dans ta bouche et te fasses chanter comme dans une bouteille vide. Quand il n'y aura plus rien, tu te sauras plein. Et quand tu seras plein, ça sera la fin de la faim. »

Le rookie plongea son front contre le miroir froid. L'herbe avait fini de se calciner entre ses doigts, et il resta ainsi, méditatif.

« -Sous mes pieds...Y a la terre.

Non, sous mes pieds, y a l'enfer. »

Les moutons sur le parquet acquiescèrent, pour l'encourager. Tant de public le fit rougir, mais sa gêne s'effaça au fil de ses paroles.

« -Ça va, ça va. Ça va toujours de toutes façons. Qui suis-je pour proclamer, tout haut, que non, ça ne va pas ? Je risquerais d'écorner le bonheur en carton, et, malheur !, peut être même le déchirer.

Ah, j'étouffe ! J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'agonise. Je bouillonne, je gèle, je meurs.

On ne voit plus les étoiles, on s'est un peu perdus. Oh, pas beaucoup, juste un peu. Un tout petit peu. Tellement peu que je pourrais le tenir entre mes doigts, le sentir palpiter, sa chaleur, ou sa froideur, je ne sais pas, se répandre en moi. Et après...

Le serrer, serrer, serrer, serrer.

Il explosera contre les murs, les teindras de belles couleurs. Tu verras, ça sera une fête fantastique. On rira, on dansera, rien que nous deux jusqu'à la fin. Le vin coulera à flots, l'efferalgan aussi.

Tu as peur ? Moi, j'ai hâte. »

Il égrena un léger rire, le regarda s'élever jusqu'au plafond.

« -J'aimerais bien avoir une jolie fille près de moi. Elle me dirait des futilités, je hocherais la tête parce que j'en aurais rien à foutre. Elle tiendrait à moi parce qu'elle croirait que je l'écoute, elle finirait, plus ou moins maladroitement par m'aimer.

Et alors, je lui dirais qu'il ne faut pas. Je serais infect, je la vaccinerais. Je ferais ça pour son bien.

Tu dis ? Si j'ai peur d'être seul ?

Bien sûr que j'ai peur. J'ai peur que le ciel reste noir, de ne jamais me réveiller ou alors, de me réveiller, comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu avait été un rêve ou un cauchemar. Pour mieux te répondre, je crois que je suis seul, tellement seul qu'en être effrayé n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Je n'ai plus que toi.

Juste toi.

Je pense que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es laid. Personne n'aime les hommes laids, tu sais ? Ils ont choisi de naître ainsi, ils n'ont qu'à assumer après tout. »

Il écrasa le reste d'herbe fumante contre sa chaussure, s'allongea sur la moquette et se replia sur lui même, remontant ses cuisses contre son abdomen.

« -Je veux dormir maintenant. Ma tête est si lourde qu'elle va tomber contre le sol ou en miettes. Mes mains n'obéissent pas, et j'ai soif. J'ai soif, tu entends ? Ah, tais toi, je ne veux plus que tu me répondes, tu parles trop fort.

Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Il n'a pas vraiment su à quel moment il s'était endormi, et quand bien bien même, il s'en fichait. Il écoutait la brise tirer d'étranges mélodies de son corps vide, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
